


Elementary School Blues

by Silverloveless



Series: Sterek Week June 23-June29 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elementary School, Fluff, M/M, Make Up, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sterek Week, Young Derek, Young Stiles, as in break up make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Sterek Week: Breakup/Make up</p><p>'Claudia Stilinski was a woman full of energy and insight so when her son Stiles came home that day from 2nd grade she knew something was off. “Mały,” she called out. “Stiles what’s wrong,” she asked kneeling down to the little boys level. Stiles kept looking down, “Nothing.” His sleeved little arm trying to wipe his nose. “Come on Mały, little one, tell me what’s wrong?” '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary School Blues

**Author's Note:**

> We've been/ are going to go through enough BS this season so I couldn't do any kind of angst so I made this super fluffy because my heart couldn't take it. We deserve fluff and smut.
> 
> *Edited Mała to Mały which is little one for the masculine tense. Thank you to those who corrected me.

Claudia Stilinski was a woman full of energy and insight so when her son Stiles came home that day from 2nd grade she knew something was off. “Mały,” she called out. “Stiles what’s wrong,” she asked kneeling down to the little boys level. Stiles kept looking down, “Nothing.” His sleeved little arm trying to wipe his nose. “Come on Mały, little one, tell me what’s wrong?” 

Stiles began to pick at his sleeves before tears began to form in his eyes. “To-Today’s Valentine’s Day. And-And you remember how I said that I was making a Valentine for someone special.” Claudia nodded with a small smile on her face. The boy had spent a good couple of hours making the homemade card. Mostly because he couldn’t concentrate on it for too long and also he threw the first one away because it just wasn’t good enough for his standards. “Yeah I remember it looked really good.”

“Well it was for my boyfriend, but,” Stiles hiccupped trying to calm himself down again. “But Derek didn’t get me anything for Valentine’s Day. But that is the day when you have to get something for your boyfriend or girlfriend. It’s in the rules,” he said stomping his foot for emphasis. “Well did he know that,” she asked. He threw his hands in the air a bit still sniffing, “Yeah I asked him to be my boyfriend two weeks ago where we were at recess. When the 4th graders come out to the playground when we’re going back in. He always comes to talk to his sister who is in my class.” 

“Well maybe you should talk to him,” she suggested finding the situation a bit funny, but still upset that her little boy was upset. “No. After school I ran up to him, and told him that we’re broken up, and that I never wanted to see him again, and that I didn’t think his backpack was cool, and and,” “Shh shh ok. Stiles well how about we go have a piece of candy that has nothing to do with Valentine’s Day. How does that sound,” she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before she herded him into the kitchen. “Ok but maybe we can have two I had a hard day,” he leaned into her side, and all she could do was smile and agree with him.

****  
It was a few hours later. Not long after the Deputy came home, and heard the whole story only to mutter to himself, “Geez Claudia he’s only in 2nd grade and he’s coming home with heartache already.” Stiles was working on his additions homework at the table when he heard the doorbell ring, and said, “Who is it?” His dad always taught him to ask who it was first before opening the door. 

“Stiles!” Came as an answer, “No I’m stiles. Who is this?” “No Stiles. It’s Derek. Can you open the door,” Came a hesitant voice. Stiles opened the door looking down while Claudia and John walked by. There at their front door was a boy with green eyes and black hair who was only slightly taller than Stiles. “Is that him,” John said not really glaring at the boy, but well he didn’t look exactly friendly. Derek looked up, and drew back a bit before Claudia elbowed John and pulled him away from the door.

“What are you doing here Derek?” Stiles said a frown on his face. “I….,” Derek hesitated. That’s when Derek was nudged forward a bit by his Mom, Mrs. Talia who Stiles just noticed. “I wanted to say that…I’m sorry that I didn’t get you anything for Valentine’s Day. I didn’t know I was supposed to get you something. But I really like the card you got me, and I wanted to give you this,” Derek then gave him a small black plush wolf. “My mom helped me pick him out when I told her I needed to get you something because I forgot.” Stiles stared at the little wolf in his hands and a small smile began to grow. He jumped wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck as the 4th grader smiled. 

“Ok Derek we can be boyfriends again,” Stiles giggled. “Ok I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Derek said looking down at his feet scuffing one against the other cheeks a light pink. “Ok Derek,” Stiles quickly kissed Derek on the cheek and ran back inside. Claudia was the one who went back to the door and bid the Hales goodbye. That night Stiles was tucked in with his new wolf when his mom said, “I guess this was a pretty good Valentine’s Day then after all.” 

“The best.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Wolf Plush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885755) by [NeoCortex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex)




End file.
